In His Eyes
by Bloody-Kiss
Summary: Kaoru is living in the time during the war, where Kenshin is still the Battousai. A Battousai and Kaoru pairing. Kaoru feels pretty sad on the moon festival but when she met someone at the bar her life turned upside down
1. In His Heated Gaze

In His Eyes

Chapter One: In His Heated Gaze

Disclaimers note: I don't own Rurouni Keshin or its character.

This is an updated chapter...

_Italics_ means thought unless in "..." then it means emphasis

if its only one or two words in a sentence that is in italics that means emphasis

Authors note: Kaoru is living in the time during the war, where Kenshin is still the Battousai. A Battousai and Kaoru pairing. Kaoru feels pretty sad on the moon festival but when she met someone at the bar her life turned upside down. Well actually I am not good about summaries so just read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moonbeam and fireworks lit the dark streets of Kyoto, celebrating the moon festival. It was midsummer during the year of the Bo shin war. The night was young and the streets were endless in Kyoto. Even though in hard times of war, people of Japan saw this day as relief.

Lanterns lit the streets in endless twist and turns. Sakura flowers scattered the streets and the hot smell of rice cakes burned the streets. Every where you turned, there was a smile or a laughter echoing there in your ears. Sake was being passed around tables of men and women with flushed face. The smell of excitement was in the air. The dense air of excitement mixed with a tinged of freedom was all around.

Looking over the city through my balcony, Kaoru could see the fireworks blown through the dark night sky. The color of green and red flashed before her eyes, then suddenly another splash of color of blue and yellow painted the dark blue sky. A rummage of feet running was heard from the stairs.

Kaoru turned around to see the door slide open and there stood Misao Machimachi. She looked as if she could kill. Steam was rising from her and Kaoru could see the dark red background as if she just emerged from hell. "Kaoru, you should be spending your time outside instead of inside this cold room!" Misao yelled at Kaoru.

"I don't feel like it," Kaoru muttered back at her. "Well you are missing out on the fun. Hahahaha, mostly the hunks," Misao had that look on her face as if she was going to have a killing spree or something. _Or maybe... a mating spree._ Before she could even utter a single word or object, Misao pulled onto her arm and they went down stairs to the streets of Kyoto.

There she was in the wild abyss of people laughing and yelling out at the top of there lungs, confused and wondering why the hell she was there with Misao. Then suddenly Misao pulled her towards one of the stores. "Ohhhhhhh... Kaoru, don't you think these are the best looking kites. Ohhhhhhh, look at these. Look at these," from items to items and from shops to shops she awed and gave mouth dropping looks. Kaoru was dragged to every store that was in sight.

Kaoru's legs were aching. Not even practicing kendo was as hard as shopping with Misao. Kaoru would rather face a 100 men compared to shopping with Misao. After all, 100 men to defeat was easy and the injuries she suffered wasn't as serious as Misao's wounds.

_OH NO!_ Kaoru thought to herself as Misao did the most horrible thing she could ever do... she stood still and paused...

Misao stopped at the sight of the kimono store. "Kaoru, isn't that the loveliest kimono you ever saw?" Kaoru sighed. She might as well act as if she was paying attention. So she stopped and looked at the fabric through the glass window. Reflected was that of a dark blue kimono. On that kimono was of silver butterflies on the hem of the dress.

Also reflected through the mirror was an image of a young boy with red flaming hair in a high pony tail. Kaoru snapped her head, turning around to see the image of the red head disappear in to the alley. Then something tugged onto her sleeve.

Kaoru turned around to see Misao with an angry face. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" Misao gave me a weird look before going back to the kimono. "Well aren't you going in?" Misao asked me. "Umm, actually I would like to walk through the streets." Kaoru smiled nervously at her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay? Come on! Look at that kimono! Isn't it just beautiful?" Misao whined.

"Actually... right now I want to be alone." Misao jumped at me and looked into my face. "Okay... but be home safe, okay? Unless of course... you have a special friend to visit, you know?" She smiled at Kaoru mischievously before running off like the hyper ninja girl she was. _If that excuse would keep me away from her a bit longer, of course I have a special friend..._ Kaoru sighed in relief.

The blue eyed girl walked the other way of the street towards the bar and food stalls. Passing by, she saw different faces of old and young. It brought a smile to her face, to actually know that once in a long while, one could acutally be free from war, from anxiety and mostly of all death.

Kaoru gave a long quiet sigh. _The thought of war..._

The breeze picked up and it was suddenly colder. She looked back in curiosity and confusion. However, when she unconsciously took a step forward she bumped into the hard wall.

"Ouch" Rubbing her head with both palms of her hands. _I must have looked dumb to everyone but good thing no one noticed,_ she smiled and blushed to herself in humiliation.

_Well it's because everyone was paying attention to the fireworks. Kaoru no baka._ She looked forward and went towards to the bar. She entered the door to only get pushed by a group of men. She huffed silently to herself as she went to go sit in the corner of the bar. The corner was after all the safest place where one's back was to the wall and where one could see everyone.

_I don't really know why I even came here._

_Maybe it was the allure of the drink?_

A girl with a loose obi came towards Kaoru and smiled at her in a suggested way. "Would you like something darling?"

"Just sake..." I muttered gruffly as something was stuck at my throat.

"Okay boy, one jug of sake coming up," the waitress grinned.

_Did she just call me a boy? Yeah okay... wait... Boy!!!! Oh. I forgot that I was in a yukata and hakama. Oh Kaoru no baka. I look like a boy running around with Misao._

_What the hell, I've been pretty blue and I couldn't care less if someone called a bi at the moment...I just don't have it in me to be angry at the moment. _

"Now here darling, two jugs of sake on the house," the waitress gave Kaoru what would be considered a dazzling smile.

"Why two?" Kaoru questioned the waitress.

"Moon Festivals special," the waitress stated. Taking something free was bad was something Kaoru had always been taught. She didn't feel right taking it freely so she took out a couple of yen to tip the waitress. She might not have the energy to be angry at teh moment but she had enough energy to do what was right...

"Here's some tip for your service," Kaoru mumbled.

"Thanks darling, room five" The waitress stated out of no where. _Huh?_

"Upstairs to the left."

"What do you mean? This money is for some service," Kaoru was really confused. "I know room five for 'some' service," the waitress gave Kaoru a weird look.

"Iie...Iie.I am fine, just take the money," Kaoru blushed as she understood her meaning.

"Thanks darling, you're a sweetheart." _Gosh she thought I was a guy and was guying to spend a night with her. I felt the heat reaching my check. Gosh do I look so boyish._ Well her only friends were the Owniwonban group and her best friend is also a tomboy. Her father also owned a doujo... it was only right that Kaoru acted like a guy and was treated like a guy.

Kaoru sighed... she would never ever get married... she had just been offered to sleep with a loose waitress. Kaoru put her head in her hands as she leaned forward. _She was doomed..._ Then her ears tingled with a feeling...

She snapped her head up to see that same boy again, the flaming hair boy that disappeared into the alley. Her heart stopped at the sight of him. _Why were alarms ringing in her head? What was with this guy that sent her entire body burning and alarming?_ Something was terribly wrong and she didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Another girl approached Kaoru and sat on one of the chair. She was pouring some sake in a cup for her.

"My you look rather disturbed and oh so young," she giggled at Kaoru's red face.

_She thinks I am a boy too. Do I look that manly?_ "Ano...excuse me miss but I would rather just sit by myself," Kaoru gave her a nervous smile. And instead she scooted up closer until she sat on Kaoru's lap. "Miss, may I be alone.." Kaoru was quickly losing her temper and her control.

"Come on, I know you want it." She was about to kiss her, until Kaoru grabbed out some yen and threw at her. "Here take it as a gift from me," Kaoru was sighing in relief as the woman moved away.

"Thanks but why do you resist or is it that you have someone waiting at home?" she looked up at me in awe and confustion.

"Just take it," Kaoru snapped.

She gave her a smile and mouthed 'thank you' as she left. Thank god she was gone...

Kaoru then turned her attention to the young boy sitting at the other end of the room. There he was sitting with a devilish face. His gaze was heavy with heat and a look that could stop any girl within a 10 mile radius.

Then suddenly he noticed that she was looking at him. His eyes caught her and she couldn't seem to look away from those deep depths, which held so much power. What scared Kaoru even more was the fact that she didn't know why it held so much power over her. Something was terribly wrong... her heart was beating fast as if she was going to die. Something bad was going to happen...His face expression didn't change but his eyes how they suddenly from a lazy golden look to a serious wild untamed beast.

He had her locked and she couldn't breath. The universe was spinning and she was right in the middle watching it as it passed by. The stars and the universe twirled in circles and spirals until she felt all dizzy from looking at him. Before she knew it, she was done drinking two jug of the sake.

Her cheeks were flushed and she felt heated and... _burned_ but it wasn't because of the sake. I was drowning, dyingin his heated gaze. He looked away when one of the girls gave him some sake. Kaoru turned her gaze away and looked at the empty jars._ I think it's time for me to get going to the Aoiya. It seems... too dangerous here. I don't feel right..._ She stood up to quickly to loose her footing with a loud thud. Everyone was laughing and not paying any attention.

Her attempt to get back up again was a success but walking was a little more while to think through. _She almost forgot how to walk. Yes, she was too vulnerable here and it was dangerous._ She started moving towards the door, stumbling her way through the streets. Suddenly, a splash of water hit my nose. The sudden rain was pouring and everyone ran back home. It was sort of funny; it was like ants running from the midsummer rain that came to early.

She stood there for a minute or so, looking at the grey covered clouds that was covering the lunar moon, each star blinking or fading away behind a huge cumulus cloud. The night covered sky was beginning to darken moreas the moon found its way to hide its beauty. She started walking down the empty streets of Kyoto. _How quiet it became right after the festival. It was the same again, it was stall and quiet. The night was long and empty like before._

A cry rang out in the empty and soundless night. She ran towards the gruesome cry. Then there was another cry except it was more gruesome and horrid. When she came to a halt there were three men lying on the ground, another body flying to the ground in an instance. When Kaoru looked up, she did not expect to see what she saw. The same red haired man who had given her these burning and dangerous feelings. She was right about him...

She turned around and ran as fast as her two legs can carry me. _I hope to hell he didn't see me. I don't want to be one of his victims._

As she ran down the road, Kaoru saw the top of the Aoiya. A little spark of hope burned inside her chest, a feeling of safety, something that the man did not inspire in her with his heated gazes. She ran a little faster down the road as that hope grew brighter. Suddenly she was opening the door to her home. She felt the tears streaking her face as sheopened the door. There stood Misao with an angry face but it turned in to a worried expression when she saw Kaoru running through the doors with tears. "Kaoru, what's wrong? Kaoru?" Kaoru choked up a sob and hugged her. She never wanted to feel... so endangered like that again. Then Aoishi came in to view. "What's the matter?" Aoishi spoke emotionlessly. Misao turned to Aoishi and patted Kaoru. "I don't know."

Kaoru cried a sob... but she didn't know what was more dangerous... his red stained sword or his heated gaze that had sent her these burning emotions... what was more dangerous to her? An attack to her heart and feelings or an attack to her body?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: What do you think? Long and exaggerating huh? Well Chapter 2 is coming up.First Rurouni Kenshin Fiction and thanks for the reviews.


	2. In His Arms

Disclaimers note: I don't own Rurouni Keshin or its character. But I do own this story. Author's note: Well this chapter is going to be a little bit weaker. Trying to not loose my skills but sometimes you just drive off the side. Sorry for the long waiters too. Have to go to school and all. Well bye. ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~A moment Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao and Aoshi went to sleep with out bothering the disturbed Kaoru. I just can't sleep but I don't want it to be a big hassle too. He might have not seen me but he also mustn't have been the Battousai. Oh Kaoru why do you worry so much. Kaoru no baka. It wasn't like you never seen any one killed. Aoshi killed and so did you; well actually I haven't but, why worry Kaoru? Kaoru why are you so crazy; His eyes, remembering the way he looked at me; no it was more like how he looked passed me. It sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. I have to get some sleep or I'll turn into a zombie. But how can I sleep with a loud snoring Misao?  
  
I guess I sleep in my room, where it's a little bit quieter. Tip toeing down the hall towards my room, I came across one of the sleeping cat. I caught my breath at the purring cat. Then I came across my door, sliding the shouji door to enter my room. It was the same little dark room that stayed in the corner of the Aoiya.  
  
Inside my room I can hear the tapping of rain on the rooftop. How silently the wind blew through the rustled leaves outside my window. Then a suddenly light flash and the trees' shadow dashed across the wall of my room. My heart was in my throat when I saw the figure flash before my eyes.  
  
I turned around franticly as I felt a presence in the room. I looked around franticly as if I was to be watched. I held my hands close to my heart, when I saw no one around. To feel at relief I changed into a thin yukata and I untied my raven like hair.  
  
When I was done, I laid down on the futon. Looking at the ceiling as I lay my self to sleep, I saw the image of the tree play images over and over again. Slowly watching the walls, I felt an unease feeling. Everything today was just not right and inside I felt empty. Today I turn seventeen, and my life seems to be passing me by so quickly.  
  
Dear Kami, today I turn sixteen on the sixteenth of June, I am wishing for an angel; That would come down and carry in to its arm of love and barrier of protection. Today was a day of joy and it was the day when the moon was celebrated, everyone danced around the streets with glee and there life was a little bit more lightened. I too would like my life to be lightened with one wish. "Oiyasumi." Sleep was taking over Kaoru's body as she slowly close her eyes. Silence was then heard through the Aoiya. From outside the Aoiya, the eyes of beholder was watching the tired Kaoru falling asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later around 1:00 in the morning The rain hasn't stop and the dark roars of thunder clashing was still rolling. A loud thud was heard and at that instance Kaoru sat up from distress. Holding her face with one of her hand, she felt dizzy. Her yukata was half down pass her shoulder as she looked up. The thunder rolled again and Kaoru pulled her blanket closer to her. Then suddenly Kaoru heard the silent breathing of someone else in the room. She turned her attention to the corner of the room. They're sat down a darkly figure that was hidden by the shadows of hell. The flash of light sprang across the room again and the figure disappeared. I looked around franticly to see my predator.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" The voice was of cold like ice. Suddenly a hand came to my mouth and I was tied down. He took me into his arms and jumped off the balcony. My stomach took a weird churn from the high jump and the extreme power of his hold. I was blind folded so I saw nothing but I heard the scattered rain drop around me as if I was the center of the universe. I twitch to get free but the more movement I made, my capturer would hold on to me tighter. We turned from left and right endlessly through alleys and steep road paths. As he held me, tears seem to streak down my face. The end was so near and I couldn't even tell Misao how thankful I was because of her, or how thankful I was to the Owniwonban.  
  
The rain hid my expression as I cried through the endless streets. After a moment or so crying, I decided to not cry. Why must I show fear to the angel of death? When I knew that he would only feed on to my tears. I was cold and numb from the harsh rain that covered my body. Nearly forgetting that I was wearing only a thin yukata that covered me pass my hips.  
  
Then suddenly he came to a halt. I heard the sliding of a door as he entered. The room was warm and I heard a women gasp. "What is it that you are doing? You know we just can't bring anyone in." Then my capturer was held me tighter. "She'll take no space of yours and she will work for her stay." "And where is it that she'll be sleeping?" "She'll be sleeping in my room." I heard the women take a long sigh and finally agreeing. I was carried upstairs until; I heard a sliding of a door. His footsteps were as light as feathers as he trotted down the hall. When we entered his room, it was so cold. A strong wind blew and it sent shivers down my spine. He laid me down on the floor and closed the door. He walked around the room for a couple of seconds then came back to me.  
  
He untied my hands then he hesitated as his hands held over my head. He was hesitating about me seeing him? I just don't understand, wasn't he suppose to have kill me? It troubled me to not say anything. "Why are you hesitating?" "." "Ummm.what is your name?" "You don't need to know my name." "Well, my name is Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya." Suddenly I felt him flinch. He walked away into one of the corners and closed the window. I was still blind folded while shivering with my teeth chattering. I was so cold from the night rain that I couldn't feel half of my body. I didn't even know I was feeling numb until his hand touched my expose shoulder. He traced along my shoulder to my collar bone. He then opened the flaps of my yukata; I pulled away at an instance when he touches my yukata. He then pulled me closer. I muttered a disagreement to his actions as he pulled me closer. He grabbed me into an embrace. His lips lay on my shoulders, kissing viciously across my shoulders to my neck. He then stopped while he was holding me. A door slide and a foot step were heard rummaging through the halls. "Battousai."I heard the stuttering of words heard as I turned his way blind folded. The sudden change of chi was in the air. The chi in front of me turned in to a silent and cold statue. I felt another cold wind making me feel empty from inside out. I shuddered under the freezing atmosphere that dangles over my body. The grip tightened as I feel over slightly from feeling faint from the coldness. My head tilted slightly to the left and my breathing unsteady; the world was spinning so fast I fell over to lay on something hard but yet comfortable with warmth that spread like wild fire over my body. The fire was burning with a dangerous eternal fire. "Himura.tonight's assassination is postponed due to the sudden change of schedule." "Hai." He held me with such heaviness that I gradually felt the warmth regulate back in to my body. The man hesitated to turn for an instant then walked away closing the shoji door. When the man had finally left from a far away distance, the Battousai started to pull me closer and I had felt tired from the lack of sleep and the lost of energy, I felt perfect in the position I was in. I felt a hand snaked down my back to hold my waist and it sent jolt of flames through my spine. The hand caressed me slowly by tracing my spine and the side of my stomach. The very touch of his skin made me feel so tranquil at mind and body. "Are you alright?" The question was muffled against my ear as I was shifting through a warmer and comfortable position. I feel a sleep in his strong arms that held a barrier of protection, forgetting that at the very same hands that I can die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: Umm.very sorry for taking so long but I get only 30 minutes a day to write and I have to go to school and stuff. Well I love Cliff Hangers and am already starting my third chapter. Really appreciate the comments and notes I have been receiving. 


	3. Hello

Hello. This might come as a surprise to you that I'm going to update this. I'm bloody kiss's sister actually and I'm going to write her stories for her with her permission. I have my own account actually but I really want to continue her stories. My other account's pen name is luciferius if you want to check it out. I mostly write Naruto stories and I have one Samurai Deeper Kyo one.

Well…I'm really sorry my sister hasn't updated in like several years...at least she has a good base going...

I've got to do my homework right now but I've decided to continue her stories for her. I'm going to update her Flames of Frozen Morale's chapters actually since most of it doesn't really make that much sense. Yeah…I'll continue off from this story...

But, expect me to update by at least Sunday next week.


End file.
